Finding and Missing
by DarkestDesireXOX
Summary: Harry is betrayed by the ones he thought he could trust. And he is offered everything he wants by ones he doesn't know. Everything has change, he doesn't know what to do. SLASH, Weasley/Dumbledore bashing BOYxBOY Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Harry Potter but I do own the other characters they are my little babies and I can't wait for you to meet them **_

_**Warnings-Slash, boyxboy, bad language, sexual content, character bashing and all that good stuff. **_

_**Don't read if you don't like it, don't complain just move on**_

~~~~~*Harry*~~~~~

I rush through the halls as fast as my legs will take me. But they aren't going fast enough, I just need to get out of this place now. Nothing else matters I just need to get away. Why? Why me? I thought I could count on them.

**~~~FLASHBACK~~~**

"_Can we just tell mum that we don't want to do it anymore." _

"_Ronald, you know what mum said. Harry needs friends and people to love him and if we give him that then we get what we want. And all we need to do is pretend we care. And I will be the wife of the Savior of the Wizarding world and you will get the recognition you want. And mum will get the money and we are all happy."_

"_What about Harry, Ginny. If he finds out-"_

"_He will be happy too because he won't find out." Ginny sighs. "If I didn't know that Dumbledore was paying you to be his best friend, then I would think you actually care about him."_

"_We have been through a lot together and maybe I have gotten attached to him."_

_No Ron, you can't and you know that. After Harry and mine's honeymoon Harry will be called away and he will come to a tragic end. We will mourn him while people watch. And then we get everything he had, only then we can stop acting. Potter is not going to be our job anymore. So stop getting attached."_

"_I won't, I will talk to Dumbledore and see if he can help me."_

"_Good."_

**~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~**

I thought they actually cared, and I finally had a real family, I guess I didn't deserve one after all. My vision becomes blurred, so I didn't see anyone in the hall until I bump into someone. Which was the last thing I need is someone to see me like this, just more fuel for their gossip.

"Watch it Potter."

I mentally groan when I realize who it was that I bumped into. Malfoy. Fate really must love making my life difficult.

"You're not even going to apologize. I thought your parents would have raised you with better manners." I don't even need to look up to know that he had his famous Malfoy smirk on his face.

Without answering him I just push pass him and keep on going, slower now because I don't want Malfoy to think I'm running from him. Giving him fuel is worse than giving it to the gossips. And I am not up to dealing with him right now. I just need to get to somewhere where I will alone and quiet.

I hear Malfoy behind me saying something but I don't care what he has to say. His insults can't hurt me anymore then Ron and Ginny already did. Who else is just pretending to care? The twins? Bill? Charlie? Arthur? Have I lost everyone?

Hermione might be too, she was so desperate to be my friend. I wonder what she is getting by being my friend. Money probably or even a scholarship, but is being a friend with me worth a scholarship. Being the Boy-Who-Lived's friend may even help her become an apprentice. The twins might be getting money, it could have helped them open their shop. The Weasley's will get more respect for helping me and being my family. Dumbledore got a weapon that hung on every word he said, it makes me sick to know I was so easily manipulated.

I don't know how but I make it back to my room but I do. I slowly make my way to my bed and I just stand beside it for a bit before I collapse onto the bed. Now that there is no one around to take notice I let the tears that I was trying hard to hold back finally fall freely.

"Why me?" I groaned.

The Dursley's were right, I am a freak, and I deserve everything that has happened. My life has given reason after reason why I don't deserve to be happy. I should just stop trying to be since it is very clear that I am not meant to be.

I close my eyes ready to just let this day go away but sleep doesn't come. Then I remember that I put some Dreamless Sleep in my chest. Reluctantly I leave the comfort of my bed to search for the potion, it seems like it will be the only way I will get any sleep tonight. After I find it I go back to my bed then I see it. I look around the room, but there is no one in the room but me. I look back at my bed and see it still there.

I place the potion in the drawer beside my bed, where I can easily retrieve it later, and I sit down on the edge on the bed. I reach over my pillow to hold the letter that found its way there.

A soft humming can be heard throughout the whole house. An eerie tune playing again and again. The occupants of the house pay no attention to the song but to smile slightly as it begins. They find nothing strange with its soft tune.

"She sings." A first voice says.

"It is not singing if there are no words." Says a second voice.

"Doesn't matter, does it? I meant that she is happy or plotting."

"To her that means the same thing."

The first speaker looks up from his book to the door at the other end of the room where the melody came from. Two large black doors guard the singer from prying eyes, and curious minds. He goes back to his book however a soft voice keeps him from beginning to read.

"She is preparing." Says a child.

"Who?"

"Another to guide."

A small sigh comes from the first two speakers, and then they hear the humming stop and the doors open.

"He will need us soon." A musical voice states calmly

"Do we need to leave?" Asks the first.

"Not yet, he will call then we leave." The musical voice replies, and soon after it turns away returning to the room the doors closing behind.

The humming begins again behind the closed doors, and the other three resume what they were doing before as if nothing was said. The child plays of the floor a knowing smile in place and begins to chorus the song.

~~~~~*Harry*~~~~~

I slowly open the letter not knowing if there was a hex waiting for me to open it. But nothing happens so I read it.

_My dearest Harry,_

_You do not know me, nevertheless I know you_

_I know that right now you feel betrayed and alone as a consequence you feel you cannot trust_

_I know that the ones you loved and trusted are using you_

_But I also know that you are special in a way no one else would have thought_

_You will need us therefore we will come but only when you are ready_

_We will give you all that you desire_

_We will give you _

_Love,_

_A home,_

_A family,_

_A purpose,_

_And knowledge_

_You have been lied to and cheated _

_I give you a chance to finally know who and what you are._

_You know how to contact us, your new family_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Guide_

This has to be a trick. Someone is trying to fool me again. But I don't recognize the handwriting, I don't anyone who has such elegant almost musical handwriting.

But maybe this is something else.

Hope. That is what was written in this letter could be.

But what do they mean by 'what you are'?

**I love reviews, so show me you love this story **

**They encourage me to be faster *wink * *wink***


	2. Chapter 2

Dread. I don't want to open my eyes, because I know what happens when I do, I have to face all the lies that my life has been built around. And then I have to choose if I either want to keep on pretending to be oblivious to the act my 'friends' are putting on. Or I confront them and lose all of the people I care about and who I thought cared about me. Both ways I am the one losing the most and the one who has to make the choice.

"Harry? Wake up mate." Ron urges, and I feel a hand on my shoulder gently shaking me.

Reluctantly I open my eyes and see Ron's concerned blue eyes looking into mine. He is really good at faking his emotions. He probably isn't even concerned at all instead just annoyed that he still needs to deal with me.

"You okay? You are usually the first one up." He says and moves to sit on the edge of my bed. "If you don't get ready you will be late for breakfast."

"I'll be fine. "I mutter. I quickly get out of bed and escape to the bathroom.

Maybe option two is the better choice. I don't know if I can pretend like nothing has changed, I guess I'm not as good of an actor as my best friend is.

I get dressed quickly and hope the room is empty. I much rather like not to have to go through an awkward conversation trying to say something without actually saying it.

"Harry?"

Fate hates me.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"You sure you're okay mate? Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey, just to be sure." He presses.

"I'm fine." I reassure him.

I turn from him and head towards the Great Hall and away from Ron.

The Great Hall was too loud and there were too many people. All of my friends looked worried and are trying to get me to join in their conversation but I just faze them all out and go on staring at my eggs. Why should I talk to any of them? I don't know which of them actually my friends are and which are being paid and bribed into being my friends. Maybe none of them care, maybe I have no one now.

I don't even notice my hand as I unconsciously run my hand over the letter I got last night. I don't remember putting it in my pocket but there it is. I feel the familiar paper between my fingers. I read it over and over last night and each time the words began to feel more reassuring, more truthful, more like the words of a true friend. Is it possible to know someone through only one short letter?

A hand on my shoulder stops my train of thought, and I look up and everyone is looking at me with the same concern in their eyes.

"Harry are you okay? I kept calling your name but you were in some sort of daze."

"Sorry Mione, I'm not feeling very well today."

'_It's not even like you care.' _Is what I want to say but I can't.

I get up from the table and start to leave. I can't stay here and pretend. I'm not them, I still care about them they were my friends and now I don't know what they are to me. Anyways I mean nothing to them so it shouldn't matter to them that I want to leave.

I ignore the protests of my frien- classmates, I need to figure out which of them are actually my friend by choice and not by payment.

I manage to only get out of the Great Hall before I am stopped by a gentle hand on my shoulder. Hermione must have ran out after me because here she is looking at me with what I am going to assume is fake concern. But I guess after acting for so long she must have a lot of time to perfect her act.

"Harry, what wrong with you today?" Hermione asks.

"I don't feel well, isn't that enough for you guys?" I answer.

I try to keep walking but her grip on my shoulder tightens, and in her eyes I see that familiar knowing look in them, it's the same look she always has when she knows something that everyone else doesn't.

"No Harry. There is something else going on and you are going to tell me what." She says firmly. I can tell from her tone that she isn't going to be swayed from her decision.

"I don't need to tell you anything." I state hotly.

I see a flash of hurt cross her face but I choose to ignore it, I don't need to keep on being affected by their fake emotions.

"Harry! How could you say that? You are my friend and I am concerned about you."

I turn away from her and swallow the lump in my throat and take a deep breath. Time to confront her I guess, then there will be no more of these senseless conversations.

"Really? Don't you mean you are being paid so you need to pretend you care enough that everyone believes it?" I say softly.

I hear her gasp but I don't hear any protests that I am wrong. The little hope that I had, that maybe not all of my friends are all fakes, is crushed and I feel my tears fall from my eyes. I don't care anymore, she isn't my friend anymore so I don't need to hide my emotions from them because I don't want them to worry about me.

I pull away from her grasp and take off down the hall before she can follow and tell me another lie.

I should not of left that little bit of hope. I trusted them and I loved them. I now I am left alone with my tears and no one to comfort me. My chest hurts it has lost too much love in such a little amount of time that it doesn't know how to cope with the change. My only hope now is that I can learn to harden heart so I don't hurt it again, because I don't think it can take more of this.

"Are you blind Potter?"

I look up and see Malfoy glaring at me. I really have the worse luck, both times I am in this state I have bumped into Malfoy. When I meet his eyes I see something cross his face but it disappears quickly before I can identify it.

"Awe, does the baby miss his mommy?" He sneers.

"Leave me alone Malfoy." I try to say but it comes out as a whisper and he doesn't hear it.

I don't feel like trying again so instead of attempting to say anything else I just keep walking. This time Malfoy doesn't say anything else or try to stop me so he can say more. At least I know his hatred towards me is real and I don't need to doubt where our relationship stands. I can count on him to always be my enemy.

I keep going not paying attention to where I am going because I don't care where I end up. I can't go back to Gryffindor Tower because I don't want to deal with all of them right now or even later. Somehow I end up at the lake and I slump against the nearest tree. I am no longer crying and I feel empty since I let all of my emotions free.

I stuff my hands into my pocket and I feel something in my pocket. I wrap me fingers around the folded piece of parchment. I take it out of my pocket and unfold it. I remember every word that was written of the page.

I stare at the parchment, this isn't the letter from last night. I search my pockets franticly. Where is it? I can't lose that letter it has the answers that I need. I feel the tears start to flow as I continue not to find the letter. My only hope is lost. I stop my pointless search and look at the letter that has replaced the other.

I see the familiar musical handwriting and it calms me a bit. But how did this letter end up in my pocket? I don't remember anyone being close enough to put it there. I ignore my suspicion and read the new letter.

_My dearest Harry,_

_I write this with sadness in my heart I feel your despair_

_But do not forgot that you are still not alone because we are here waiting for you_

_Hope is a dreadful thing when it is take_

_Nevertheless it is a wonderful thing when given_

_We take one step back when we are betrayed _

_What you need is a friend to help you take a few steps forward_

_Are you ready to give us your hand?_

_Forever._

_Your Guide_

Who is this writing to me? Why aren't they here with me if they care so much about me and how I feel? Are they my friends? Why do they care about me even though we have never met? Can I trust them?

A lot of questions fill my mind and I don't know what to do about this letter and my 'guide'. But I want to believe all of the words they say but I don't know if I can. I look at the letter and see another two lines have appeared

_Believe in us we will not lead you wrong_

_A little faith isn't always bad_

Maybe it is good to have a little faith in them. I need to trust someone.

Having these letters keep coming to me at least means there is someone out there who cares about me. I'm not completely alone it seems. I feel a small smile start to form on my lips, this might not be a bad thing that might be nice and trustworthy. But who are they?

The last letter said I would know how to contact them but I don't know how. Maybe I'm not the one who they think I am. And they won't come because it isn't me who they actually care about.

Well having hope for a little bit is better than not having none at all while it lasted.

The humming that fills the room with its sweet song stops abruptly.

"It is time to go get him he has called."

"Finally. Who will go to him first?"

"Rendaro will go."

Rendaro looks up from his book to the two that are speaking.

"When will I leave?" He says

"Now." The hummer says.

Rendaro puts down his book and prepares to confront a stubborn headmaster.

"This will be fun." He smirks and leaves to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was having a bad day, there was an incident with the first years that he had to deal with early this morning and then Ron had come and told him that Harry went missing after lunch. No one has been able to find Mr. Potter all day.

After searching for a few hours he returned to his office only to find a beautiful young man waiting there.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" He asks

"Yes. And who might you be young man?"

"I am one of the Masters of the Éclaire Manor, Master Rendaro."

The Éclaire Manor residents are not seen in public ever, they are the wealthiest household in the entire world. But everything that surrounds them is a mystery, almost nothing is known about the family. They are known wizard family yet no one knows where there went to school or the tutor they may have had. Rumors about the power they have suggest they are very powerful.

"Master Rendaro it is a pleasure to meet you, I have heard many good things about you and your family." Dumbledore says.

"As is expected."

"Please have a seat. Lemon drop?" Rendaro politely refuses. "Now why have you graced my halls with your presence?"

"I came to talk about Harry Potter."

**So Harry will need a mate. Who should it be Ren, Riley, Chase, or Aiden?**

**Those of you who aren't familiar with those guys look at my profile.**

**Review please I want to know how this chapter is**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was inspired for this chapter so it is a lot longer than the other **

**ENJOY!**

"What do you want with young Mr. Potter?"

I know a mischievous twinkle must be shown in my eyes because I see him the uncertainty in his. This old man may think he knows who he is speaking with but truly he is at a great disadvantage since he knows virtually nothing. And after what I was told this morning I will definitely take my chance that I was given to make him helpless. For Harry's sake.

"Well Dumbledore, that is no longer any of your concern." I reply. "Harry Potter is no longer someone that you can use to your advantage. You will no longer have access to his vaults, you will not be able to manipulate him, you will not be to continue trying to make him into a weapon he was never meant to be. Do you understand?"

"I don't know what you are talking about young man."

"Sir, I will not play your games. I know what you were trying to do to Harry Potter and I know you were planning on killing him once you didn't need him. Mind games don't work on me, I saw past the mask of deception you put on. Now I am going to go talk to Harry because he is very unsure of himself and he needs a lot of reassurance."

Dumbledore looks dumbfounded, serves the old coot right. I get up and prepare to leave but I think I know another way to help Harry.

"I also require some things from you."

~~~~~Harry's POV~~~~~

My back aches when I wake up and there is something poking into my spine. I slowly open my eyes but the sudden light hurts too much so I shut them again. I wait a few seconds and try again, it is still too bright but I keep them open and let my eyes adjust. I

The first time I see is water, a lake. I must have fallen asleep. Next I see someone has draped a blanket over me while I was sleeping, it couldn't have been one of my classmates since they would have woken me up. Still I wonder who cared enough to make sure I was warm but didn't force me to go back inside. I silently thank whoever left the blanket since I have no name to so I can't personally do it. It is a plain black blanket nothing gives away the person who it once belonged to.

It is getting dark and the colors of the sky look as if the sky is on fire and they slowly fade darker as I watch. There are no sounds joining the sunset but I can't find the mind to care. The silence is nice, no one spewing lies and no worrying about says something wrong, just the peaceful silence. I could get used to it, it feels nice.

The letter is still in my pocket where I left it before, so my emotions are connected to that letter. What am I supposed to do? I want all of those things that they are offering but I don't know if I can do it. I don't know how to call them, so there is no way of them knowing truly how much I need them.

I guess I should head back inside, classes are all over by now. I also need to figure out whose blanket this is so I can give it back. I lift it off of the ground where it fell and bring the softness to my chest. Then I notice, there is a slight scent of vanilla and roses it is barely there but I notice it. The scent is oddly comforting and I feel my heart swell a little. What an odd feeling, I quickly push the feeling away and gently fold the blanket and get up.

The trip back inside is short and when I am inside the halls are just as quiet, not a soul in sight.

The Gryffindor common room was just as empty and quiet. Everyone one must be in the Great Hall for dinner. At least that means I have a little more time alone before I have to deal with everyone. I will just call Dobby later to bring me some food. Even though I doubt I will be able to eat much since my stomach has been feeling uneasy since breakfast.

I have never been more thankful them now that I have the room I share all to myself for a little bit. But as soon I enter the room what I see makes me feel even worse, my stomach decides to drop and my legs no longer want to support my weight. All of my stuff is gone, my bed is bare no sign that I ever slept in this room. But why? They must want to get rid of me so badly they erased every trace of me.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of packing and relocating your possessions."

I spin around towards the voice that I fall down. Standing in the doorway is a striking blonde Adonis, his white blonde hair falls softly across part of his face. And his clothing fit him perfectly showing off his shape without actually 'showing' anything. He is leaning against the door frame and watching me carefully. So when I fall he is already beside me helping me back to my feet.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He smiles slightly and takes my hand so he can pull me back to my feet.

"You didn't." I denied, it sounds stupid as soon as I say it because it is obvious he did.

"Good."

"Where did you take my stuff?" I also want to ask why he took my things but my mind seems to be lagging and the words don't come.

"I brought your possessions to your new room. I assumed you didn't want to be in the same room as the ones who betrayed your trust."

My mouth falls open and all I can do is gape at the man in front of me. Who is he and how does he know what I what? It' true I don't feel comfortable sharing a room with Ron after finding out he has been pretending to be my friend this whole time. Suddenly it feels like someone has wrapped their hand around my heart and is squeezing it, I wouldn't be surprised if that hand belongs to Ron, Ginny or Hermione.

"Everything will be fine little one, but first we need to go to dinner."

I look in shock. How could he expect me to go in there after all they have done? If he knows, them he should know I can't face them. Hermione knows that I know and she most likely told everyone else so they will all stop pretending and show how much they hate me or they will keep trying to convince me that they are my friends.

Either way I can't handle it, I just came to terms that I have no friends. I start to panic and my breathing starts to become ragged, and the more I think about facing Hogwarts alone the more I panic. The panic must being showing on my face because the blonde stranger is kneeling down beside me on the floor, where I fell after my legs gave away during my panic. I close my eyes so I don't have to see the pity that this stranger must be feel towards this poor boy who has no friends and doesn't know how to handle being alone. I don't know how to be alone anymore, I remember being alone while I was at the Dursley's. But after coming to Hogwarts and being spoiled with the attention and company of friends and a makeshift family, I don't want to go back to that empty feeling but I already feel it creeping back.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a gentle hand stroking my hair softly. I slowly open my eyes and look at him and I am surprised to see no pity in his eyes. All that is on display in those clear eyes is concern, sadness and anger. But since he isn't yelling at me I assume the anger isn't directed towards me.

"Harry, you are not alone. Not anymore, but we still need to go down there and show them that they don't have control. Dumbledore needs to be shown that you can stand on your own."

"And if I can't?" I ask.

"Then I will show him you are not alone."

I smile and get up. Okay we will try. I start to walk with- I don't his name. He knows a lot about me but I know nothing about him not even his name.

"Wait." I stop.

"And what are we waiting for?"

"I don't know anything about you but you know everything about me. That is hardly fair." He laughs at my words but quickly covers it.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? Harry Potter I am Rendaro Éclaire but you can just call me Ren."

I have to hide a laugh at his statement. He is worrying about his manners when he has been the most proper gentleman I have ever met.

"Is my name really that amusing to you?" Oops I guess I didn't hide my laughter as well as I thought I did and now he thinks I am making fun of his name. I look at him and see amusement shimmering in his eyes.

"I wasn't laughing at your name, it is a nice name. Suits you I guess." I slowly start walking again. This time it doesn't feel as awkward and walking with Ren feels right.

"It suits me, dare I ask how?"

"It just sounds like a proper-type name to fit how you act." His amusement seems to increase with this statement and he looks like he is trying not to laugh.

"And I seem proper to you then?" He asks.

"I have never met someone who acts like you do, you act so proper even the way you talk. I half expect you to open the door for me." I laugh

"I was planning on opening the door for you but since you feel the need to poke fun at the way I act then I think I will let you open your own door." Ren says.

"You actually were going to, awe now I feel bad."

"Mock me as much all you wish but you will open your own doors."

"Oh the horror." I laugh again. Something about Ren makes me feel so comfortable around him. I look beside me where Ren is walking, his stride is full of confidence and like there is nothing that can stop him from getting to where he is going. I wonder if I will ever walk with such sure confidence. Ren stops me with a steady hand on my arm. I look over at him to see why he stopped and see he is looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"We're here."

My body goes numb and ridged, and my breath gets caught in my throat.

The Great Hall.

"Calm down little one, everything will be okay. Trust me."

"I don't know if I can."

"I am only asking that you try."

I take a deep breath and give Ren a smile and enter the Great Hall, the chatter of the students dies the second I enter. I freeze in the doorway as everyone eyes turn to watch me. Why are they watching me, they have all seen me before. Merlin, this is just like the first day when everyone was star struck.

There is silence again, not like before this silence holds no peace.

"Yeah, but I like the quiet no matter how it is brought."

I look sideways at Ren, how does he know what I am thinking, I don't feel him in my head.

The second Ren enters behind me into everyone line of sight people watch us even closer. I guess Ren is the kind of guy who demands attention without actually demanding it. Ren just smiles and gets me to start walking with a gentle nudge.

I make my way over to the Gryffindor table and I turn to Ren, he offers me a smile then he is making his way over to Dumbledore. I sit down as far from Ginny, Ron and Hermione as I can, and I look down at my plate away from everyone's questioning gaze. I see Ron and Hermione start to get up but then Dumbledore gets up and calls for everyone's attention.

"Good evening students. Today Hogwarts has been granted a great honor for we will be temporarily housing Mister Rendaro Éclaire."

Gasps echo the Great Hall, the only ones who recognize the name are Purebloods whose parents tell their children fairy tales of creatures so powerful that no one survived a meeting with one. With the beauty of a veela and more power than any known wizard they truly are creatures of legend. And one of them is standing in front of everyone and is staying at Hogwarts. The more time the students have to think the harder it becomes to sit still.

"He willing he joining classes to add his special insight, this is an honor and so I ask you treat him with the respect that he deserves and when the rest of his family joins him here you are expected to show them the same respect. Anyone who is anything less will be punished and points will be taken, and speaking of which Mister Éclaire is allowed to take and give house points where he sees fit. Enjoy your meal."

Dumbledore moves to go sit down again but Ren stops him and starts to talk with him.

"Harry? Why didn't you sit with us?" I look up just in time to see Ron pushing Dean aside to make room beside me so he can sit. "We were so worried about you, all of your stuff was gone. We were afraid something had happened to you mate?"

"You don't need to worry about me anymore." I say calmly. "And I have a new room if you must know."

"A new room, why? Does it have anything to with that blonde that you came in with?" Ron spat.

I don't like the way he is talking about Ren, I don't know why but I feel protective of him and I don't want anyone especially not Ron.

"I don't see how that is any of your business, _Ron_."

"Harry it isn't all true, I said no. I- I didn't want anything to do with it. P-please believe me Harry." Hermione says between sobs. "Believe me. I know I should have told you but I-"

"Hermione it doesn't matter anymore." I say cutting off her desperate pleas.

I stop paying attention to my 'friends' and listen to the other conversations around me. Almost everyone was whispering about Ren and his family. Everything I am hearing is whispers of sheer awe, since I was raised by muggles I don't know anything about Ren. I hear some of the first year Gryffindors whispers about how the Éclaire have dragons for pets and a room full of potion book and ingredients that no one knew existed. Others talk about how they lived in a castle in the middle of nowhere and have magical creatures so rare they are not even recognized by the Ministry of Magic.

Why is he even bothering with me? Ren and his family are held so high, it's almost as if no one believed they were actually real. Like the Princes and Princess told in Fairy Tales and children dream about them that is what the Éclaire family is to the Wizarding world.

"Harry?" I hear gasps all around me and everyone is looking at the person standing behind me. I turn around, I immediately smile when I see who it is. Ren is standing behind me looking slightly amused, I want to yell at him for laughing at my discomfort. But then he puts his hand on my shoulder and I can say anything.

"Hi again Ren."

"Want to come for a walk with me?" Gasps again.

"I would love to." I reply and get up from my seat.

I follow Ren out and I can feel all eyes on me but it doesn't bother me as much. We walk in silence and it isn't an awkward silence it feels very comfortable. We keep walking and neither of us tries to make an attempt at starting a conversation. We keep walking until I notice I don't recognize the hallway we were in. The décor was very elegant nothing like what I have seen in the other halls. There is silver and gold carved into the wooden carvings on the walls, each inch of the wall has its own unique design. Creatures I have never seen on display beautifully, I reach out and run my hands along the perfectly placed lines.

"What? Where are we?"

"Home." Ren whispers.

Then a sweet song reaches my ears, it sounds so beautiful that it is unhuman. No human can make a sound so beautiful. I gasp when we get closer and the song get louder. I know Ren hears it too because he has I look of peace on his face.

We reach a pair of doors at the end of the hall, they are just as beautiful as the rest of but I have seen. As we approach them they begin to open on their own. Another gasp escapes my lips we I see the room. In all of Hogwarts I haven't ever seen a room like this. The room is big and dimly lit but that doesn't keep me from seeing what is inside. The is a muffled whisper of voices coming from nowhere because the room is empty and writing the walls that looks like it is still being written. The room is lit by flying orbs of light that move slowly around the room.

I am barely able to take in the room that we are in before I can't stand not asking.

"Why am I here?"

"This is where you belong Harry."

"No I don-"

The beautiful song stops suddenly and the doors on the opposite side of the room open. I look over at Ren but he isn't beside me anymore. I am about to go look for him when I see why the doors opened.

A young lady with the same color hair as Ren appears in the door way. She is also beautiful beyond any words I can think of, suddenly I feel very out of place. Obviously this place is not meant for average people like me and I need to leave before they realize it and kick me out.

She smiles at me as she walks towards me and she takes both of my hands into hers before I can leave. Suddenly a wave of calmness washes over me and I stop thinking about leaving.

"You belong here in our home as surely as these walls that were built to hold it. When one place forsakes you do not doubt that will not come. Are you ready to give us your hand? Because that is all we require for you to stay, we will take your hand and we will help you, guide you, bring you somewhere where you are loved because they love Harry not Harry Potter. There are no prophecies within these walls, we are only people. People who have loved and lost, been betrayed, have had their hearts ripped out repeatedly only to be stuffed back in each time, cry because they don't care who hears, and we still stand here strong enough to fight back."

She pulls on my hands and guides me to a seat and motions for me to sit. I do and all the while I keep listening entranced by her words.

"We are not perfect as people say we are and we will never claim to be because the price of perfection is death. Perfection can't live in a world full of hate because it will be torn apart and used by others. Why live a world that wants to kill you? Harry you are not perfect but it is still expected of you, you no longer need to pretend, we see your flaws as they are."

She pauses to turn away from me and I think she is going to leave before she continues.

"When a little nightingale broke her wing did she stop trying to fly?" She smiles and looks away. "No she keeps trying to fly even with her broken wing but she still couldn't fly and she would eventually die because she could not hunt for food or fly out of the reach of predators. That poor little nightingale needed someone to help her, to care for her until she was healed. Sadly no one could hear her crying, so she sang she sang a song so sad that any predator that came near wept for the small little bird who desperately wanted to fly again, but they could not help her. So she sang on and on for days never stopping she needed someone to help her. Her song filled the mornings with emotion that no one could understand, why did this bring the little nightingale such sorrow?"

"Because flying is all the little nightingale knew. Do you want to stay little nightingale?"

She wrote the letter.

**Reviews Please**

**I was thinking I might make Draco a bigger part of this story what do you think?**


End file.
